You've Been On My Mind
by SRN713
Summary: He didn't remember exactly how they met the first time at Wammy's Orphanage. They just...did, for lack of better explanation, and yet she hadn't left his mind. Now, four years later, she was back in his life once again, and he still felt the way he did back during his days at the orphanage. Maybe it was as Matt had once put it: "Mello, you love her." [MelloOC; One Shot]


He remembered seeing her that day six years ago at the young age of thirteen years. Every detail of her was carved into his mind, so much he could see an image of it while sleeping. He could recall everything about her if he was questioned, which surprised even him at times. Although he could not recall how they actually met face to face, he vividly recalled seeing her in the distance - even though he was hanging out with Matt at the time he even looked in her direction, he was still able to catch a glimpse of her. It was without even realizing it, he once said, nor was it intentional. It just sort of…happened, he guessed. There were moments in his life when he actually thought about that very day and how he came to spot that girl back at Wammy's Orphanage. He had heard of her from Linda on some occasions, but never really saw her. In a way, she was almost like a second Near, only she came outside on some occasions and was actually more social than he was. How he never actually saw her until that day was beyond him, but for someone his age, the sight of the young girl of twelve years old almost took his breath away.

He recalled having a conversation with Matt about something - he could not remember what it was about - under one of the trees nearby in the yard of the orphanage. The brunette, of course, was too engrossed in his game to look him in the eye, but kept the conversation going nonetheless; he had a knack for surprising people in many ways, one of them being his ability to listen. He remembered laughing about something Matt said to him just before hearing a low "Oh, shoot!" coming from the front gate. He looked over his shoulder curiously, only to spot a small figure running back toward the gate. Matt did not noticed the silence of his blond friend, since he was too into his game to realize his friend stopped laughing all of a sudden to observe something of interest. For a long moment, the blond watched as the small figure stopped to pick something off the ground. From what he could tell, it looked to be a rose. In fact, it blue colored rose, which oddly surprised him; there was no way those could have existed in the world, not unless they were custom made. He felt his body turn toward her direction just a bit, watching as the person looked over it for a brief moment before nodding slightly. Then, he watched the person inhale its scent just as she turned around, almost as if she were turning around to look at him. However, his eyes widened slightly as he caught his first glimpse of the young girl, the girl who had captured his interest and would hold onto it for years to come.

She appeared no older than just twelve years of age and had jaw length black hair. Side bangs partially covered her right eye and shielded part of her forehead. In the sunlight, it looked to be shining navy blue. Her eyes were still closed for another few seconds, still taking in the rose's scent. In fact, he took notice a small bouquet of blue roses in her lightly pale arms, tied together with a blue bow. Her outfit consisted of a normal, light blue tank top looking to be a little loose just around the bottom. Her jean shorts fit her perfectly, as if she found the perfect size for her, and she had on dark blue sneakers; judging by the style, the blond would have to say that were converse. Clearly, she had gone with a blue colored theme, and from what he could see, she was probably about an inch or two shorter than himself despite how far away he was from the young girl. He continued to watch the small frame of the girl just as she opened her eyes, a stunning shade of spring green revealed to the blond. Even from where he stood, he could tell they appeared to be shimmering in the sunlight, almost as if the stars were glistening in her innocent eyes.

A small, kind smile formed on her face as she scanned over the blue rose in her hand, looking satisfied with the way it looked and possibly smelled.

"Thank goodness I actually got you," she said as if the flowers were going to respond back to her. He stood there, breathless for a moment, before exhaling. Her voice, so young, so innocent, so pure. It was like the peaceful sound of a melodic harp strumming soothing note into the soul, and that was extremely uncharacteristically...good...to him. "I wouldn't want my big sister to have the wrong number of roses for her birthday! That would be terrible!" He blinked at the words she spoke. _Birthday?_ He asked himself, blue eyes shifting in thought. Whose birthday was it today? Did he miss a memo or something? Did Matt forget to tell him whose birthday it was again, or did he just not... At that point, his mind seemed to pause abruptly mid-thought, his eyes blinking once again. _Since when have I ever cared about birthdays other than my own_, he thought to himself. _Well, and Matt, too, I guess, but that's something I'm not worried about right now._ Pushing his thoughts about birthdays and whatnot off to the side for the time being, he once again watched as the young girl placed the single blue rose along with the bouquet, a look of relief filling her face. "I'm sure she wouldn't notice how many roses were gone, but I want it to be perfect just for her!" She said happily, grinning innocently while lightly hugging the flowers. At that moment, he felt a smile tug at the end of his lips as he watched that smile dance across her face. She looked…_cute_ with that smile.

As he thought that, he did not notice the girl look over at him and spot him watching her. It took a few seconds before realizing her eyes were locked onto his blue hues, causing him to blink once. Her eyes were widened slightly, but not in the "Why are you staring at me oddly?" sense, but something else completely. It was something he could not read himself - probably because of the distance between them. His smile disappeared within seconds as they stared at one another in silence, as if they were trying to read the others thoughts from the distance. He was not exactly sure what to say to her, but clearly, he did not have to. He watched as she slowly moved the bouquet up to her face, only allowing her innocent eyes to be seen. He realized what she was trying to do within seconds: she was failing at attempting to hide a faint blush that forced itself onto her cheeks. It stood out more than the blue roses, and made it much more noticeable with her innocent spring green eyes. He had to give her credit for trying, though, but he did not want that blush to go unnoticed. A smirk slowly formed on his face, his eyes sending her a small message, one that darkened her face even more than before and try even harder to hide her face: "You're doing a horrible job at hiding your blush."

After another moment, the echoing sound of bell went off, signaling for the children to come back inside for the day before it got too late. One by one, the orphans made their way in the building they knew so well, everyone except for himself, the girl, and even Matt - he was still too focused on his game to notice much. The girl did, however, break eye contact with the blond for a brief moment and lowered the flowers, looking toward the line of the children entering the orphanage, before looking back at him again. What she did next nearly knocked him out of his skin with pure shock; a smirk had, also, appeared on her once innocent-looking face, matching the one he put on moments. Her green eyes sent back another message to him, a message he was surprised to figure out. When he put the pieces together and figured out just what she was trying to say, it was his turn to blush. She giggled at his shocked and blushing expression, knowing that he understood what she was trying to say, before running back inside the building, gripping the roses in her hand while she was at it.

When she disappeared from sight, the blond slowly turned back to Matt, bewildered by the events that had taken place just a few seconds ago. The gamer, of course, was still playing his game and appeared completely oblivious to what happened, or so the blond had assumed. After another moment of silence, Matt glanced up at his friend, blinking only once as he examined the look on his best friend's face. However, he did not have say anything at all to figure out what had happened. Instead, a small smirk appeared on his lips, similar to what the girl had before heading inside the building, as he made his way back to the building, head lowering a bit as he returned to his game that he was engrossed with moments ago. Clearly, although immersed in his game the entire time, he all ready figured out what his friend was thinking just by looking at him. However, the thirteen year old blond could not help but replay words the girl had mentally sent to him: "You were doing a horrible job at watching me at a distance."

His blue eyes narrowed in deep thought, the blush returning to his cheeks. _She knew I was watching her the whole time_, he thought to himself as he began making his way back to the orphanage, _and she didn't even make it known_. Then, a smirk appeared on his face. _She may look innocent on the outside, but damn it she has more to her than she puts off._ He chuckled out loud. _With someone as contradicting as that, she's got to be interesting to get to know._

Once the day had ended, he immediately searched for and approached the innocent looking, young girl who captured his interest so quickly – without even lifting a single finger, without even saying a single word to him. Eventually, the two had gotten to talking and even became the best of friends. At first, when they started talking, it was about the moment they had outside, but it eventually turned into anything off the tops of their heads. Little did either of them realize that they would become good friends, only to become close friends. However, little did either of them realize they would start to become more than just friends as time continued to move on.

* * *

Mello stared intently into the nothingness in front of him as stared out the warehouse window, listening to the few sounds of gunshots that resonated outside. One of his gloved hands sat comfortably in his pocket while the other held a half-eaten bar of chocolate. Although the gunshots were quite loud to be heard from miles away, they did not disrupt his memory recapping for one bit. It was as if he did not hear them go off at all, almost as if he tuned them out completely like he would back when he had to sit through class at the orphanage from time to time. Just like the other day and the days before then, his thoughts returned to the day he met that feisty, innocent-looking twelve-year-old girl. He had been doing that a lot ever since he ran away from Wammy's, but for some reason, it seemed to escalate recently to a point where it was almost every day. He did not know why he suddenly thought about it more often, but he tried not to worry so much about it. Unfortunately for him, there was minor problem in his attempts to not think about that too much. It was simple at first, but it turned out to affect him greater than he had anticipated when it happened.

At that point, his icy blue eyes slowly trailed downward to spot a lone figure standing outside, holding onto a single pistol in hand and aiming at nothing but the air and trees in front of it. He watched the figure intently as it lowered its weapon slightly before turning around. It revealed a face he knew all too well and watched as it looked over the gun in its hands intently, checking if everything about it was in mint condition. The reason behind why he could not just forget about that particular memory from six years ago was because of that pistol-wielding figure standing outside, scanning over that pistol. It was all because of the young woman named Kimi, the once feisty young girl who had caught his interest back at the orphanage, that forced him to keep thinking about that very day all of the time.

His eyebrows furrowed as he took a bite of his bar of chocolate, watching as her innocent looking, spring green eyes scanned over her pistol again, tracing its intricate designs she had put on it weeks ago and making sure they still looked as good as when she first got them. He was surprised to find out that Kimi, that same female contradiction he met back at Wammy's, had grown up to become a weapons extraordinaire, handling a gun better than anyone he has ever met, which did not really surprise him all that much. He could not blame her for that talent; she had always been good with guns, she once told Mello, and she even brought some of her guns to Wammy's. According to her, t was just in case something bad happened, and so she would be prepared to defend herself. Of course, Roger never found out about them, and she never showed them to anyone. However, that changed when she brought out the very first pistol she ever got and showed it to Mello a year after they started talking. She told him one pistol that she held onto was her most prized possession; it still held one bullet inside of it, if he could recall. Curious, he asked why it was her most prized possession. At first, she seemed to think about it in an innocently teasing manner before looking him straight in the eye. What she said surprised him greatly:

"It's because I shot and _killed_ my good for nothing parents with that gun…"

Mello smirked at that memory, remembering the smirk she put on her face as he turned pale, almost ghostly, at the words she said to him. However, it was not out of fear, but out of pure shock. He had never heard of someone her age shooting the daylights out of their own parents. In fact, nearly everyone at Wammy's had always wanted to know what his or her parents were like if they never met them, but Kimi was different. Clearly, she knew what they were like, and it was clear she did not exactly like what she saw. He recalled her expression when she noticed him pale as snow at the unthinkable news of Kimi killing off her own parents her own kin. It suddenly became filled with worry at the sight of his paleness, only to laugh a bit. She let him know that there was nothing to worry about, saying there was no way she would ever try to shoot him or any of her friends. She went on to explain the last bullet that sat within the gun, going so far as to put the safety on it in case she ever showed it to anyone she could trust with her life – much like her sister.

According to Kimi, she was – and still is – waiting for someone who would affect her life in an extremely terrible way, someone who would try to destroy it by hurting the people she cared about or herself in unspeakable way. That way, she could kill them off with a single shot and end it all the pain for good. It was the same way with her parents. She claimed that they never really cared about her and her sister, always worrying about material items and buying things for themselves. Fortunately for her, she found the gun lying in the basement – her father's study – with only three bullets in it. Realizing the once in a lifetime opportunity to end the suffering of her sister and herself, she popped one in each of their heads while they were sleeping, silencing them forever. When she realized there was one last bullet left, she decided to "save the best for last," for the one person who would greatly effect her life or the life of her friends in a negative aspect. After she had finished explain, Mello understood her, and came to respect her a lot more than before. Kimi, then, told Mello that they were friends, and that she would make sure nothing happens to their friendship, even going as far as to shoot anyone with that last bullet if it meant saving his life.. She sealed it by intertwining her fingers with his, which turned into a habit between them since.

When that thought crossed his mind, Mello slowly looked down at his free hand that was settled in his pocket. He distinctly remembered it was that hand that had sealed their friendship five years ago. When he thought about it now, it started to tingle a bit in a very strange way. In fact, it felt the same exact way as it did the very first time they ever held hands, but that was it. His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he clenched and unclenched his hand a few times, but the feeling was still there. It did not confuse him that much, since he felt used to it by now. The only thing was confused about was why it started to feel the way it did. He did not notice it until a few months after he left Wammy's. He and Kimi had not held hands in about four years since he left. Was that the reason that it suddenly started to come back to him? And why now of all the times in the world?

Mello looked forward again, staring at the skyline with an intense gaze. The sunset had yet to come, but it was getting closer to the time when it would begin its descent. He remembered another time when he felt that same hand tingle strangely for no particular reason. It was the day he reunited with Kimi several months ago. It shocked him that night when he sat on a couch, staring at it as if it had grown its own pair of eyes and started to have a staring contest with him. During that time period, he did not notice Matt walk in, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, and awkwardly stare at him for a good minute before sighing and grabbing his best friend's attention.

"Mello, why the Hell are you staring at your hand like that," he asked, grabbing the attention of his blonde friend.

Mello looked over at him, staring in the same manner as he was seconds before: blank and flat out confused. Then, he said, "It feels weird."

Matt took a drag from his cigarette while staring at Mello with the same expression he wore: blank and flat out confused.

"So you think staring at it is going to make it any better?" He questioned, sitting down on a chair nearby.

Mello shook his head before looking at his hand again.

"Of course not," he said, "but it's…strange…"

Matt did not look at him as he started playing his game before asking, "What's strange? The weird feeling in your hand?" He smirked mischievously. "It's probably because you're too busy in your room with that hand down your-"

"That's not what I mean, you bastard," Mello growled, sending a glare in his direction.

Matt chuckled and said, "I'm just kidding. But seriously, what's so strange about it?"

Mello looked back at his hand.

"When I thought about it," he started, clenching and unclenching his hand a few times, "this was the same hand I used to hold Kimi's hand. Back when we were still at Wammy's..."

At that point, Matt glanced at him, his brown hair partially covering his eyes a bit, before raising an eyebrow.

"You really remember all the way back then," he questioned. Mello nodded as Matt looked back at his game. "I don't even remember what I did last week."

Mello sent a light glare in his direction.

"Matt, you sat on your ass and played that damn game for most of the week," he pointed out. "Even _I_ could tell you that."

Matt smirked, muttering a small "Oh, yeah..." as if he already knew that, before Mello got up from his seat and began walking off. It did not take long for the blond to hear, "Hey!" It stopped him immediately and made Mello looked over at Matt, only to find him looking back with a rather serious expression on his goggled face. It was rare to see a look like that one his face unless he faked it during those meetings. "In all seriousness, though," he started, "do you know what that probably means?"

Mello stared at him, confusion written clearly on his face at the words his best friend had spoken. Matt watched him for a moment and sighed before he put his game down. He, then, removed the cigarette from his lips before getting to his feet and walking over to Mello, stopping in front of him. They stared at each other, Mello trying to read Matt's thoughts about what he was trying to say, while Matt looked at the blonde as if he was the biggest idiot in the world and not thinking his words through. When neither of them spoke, Matt sighed before placing a hand on Mello's shoulder just before saying four simple words, words that stuck to Mello even to this day: "Mello, you love her."

Those words ran through the blonde's head several times that day, embedding itself so he would never forget it. _But was what Matt said true_, he wondered. Did he really love her? Did he really love Kimi?

Suddenly, while his mind was looking into the past once again for the umpteenth time that day, he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his slender waist, causing him to jump slightly with a bit of shock and surprise. He looked over his shoulder, only for his eyes to be locked onto the familiar pair of spring green orbs that belonged to no other person in the world but Kimi. She had a childlike grin on her face, resembling the smile she had back at the orphanage, as she looked up at him, since she was shorter than him by a few inches. It did not surprise him by how fast she got up there; she was considerably fast on her feet that would prove his point. _Well_, he thought, _I guess when you think of the girl you might be in love with, she'll scare the shit out of you when you're not paying attention. Nice..._

"I almost forgot I used to do this all the time back at Wammy's," she giggled. He blinked for a moment, before remembering what she meant. She did used to hug him from behind all the time, but it was usually around his neck since they used to be around the same height. Over the years, however, he seemed to grow taller, while she remained shorter than him.

"Yeah, but you missed my neck a mile," he said, smirking a bit at the short joke. She shook her head as she moved over to stand next to him, keeping an arm around his waist for a bit before slowly removing it and placing it behind her back. His hand started to tingle a lot worse than before as she stood beside him, but he tried not to worry about it too much.

"I know that," she said, "but due to my…_short size_, I can't exactly reach…"

Mello looked at her, smirked and said, "Of course you can."

She gave him a look, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"_Without_ choking the life out of you," she continued. He was about to say something to that, but instead looked away and took the last bite of his chocolate. She giggled at his silent response. "Exactly. I don't want a guilty conscience looming around all day long if I accidentally killed you." He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eyes, staring into her green eyes as she stared outside. They shimmered in the exact the same way they did when he first laid eyes on her; he felt a little nostalgic. "You know what I miss the most about our days at Wammy's," she asked him out of the blue.

It took him a moment to reply, since he was distracted by her eyes.

"What," he asked as he put the empty chocolate wrapper in his pocket.

She looked up at him and smiled; oddly, she did not notice that he had been staring at her.

"I miss all the pranks we used to pull," she said gleefully.

Mello laughed as he recalled the memories.

"Oh yeah!" He responded. "We dyed Matt's hair neon green. Poor guy was stuck with it for six months before his hair grew back to its natural brown."

Kimi laughed at the memory of their brown haired gamer friend waking up and shrieking at an octave so high it made him sound like a girl; it was the first and last time Mello, Kimi, and everyone else in the orphanage would ever hear that happen.

"What an eye catcher that was!" She commented. "Ruined his reputation, that was for sure!" Little did she realize her laugh was the best sound in the world to Mello; little did he realize she missed hearing him laugh just like they used to back at the orphanage.

"He almost killed us both," he looked back down at her.

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"You mean he almost killed _you_," she corrected. "Thankfully, I was placed out of harm's way."

A playful glare was sent in her direction, making her laugh again as he retorted, "That's only because you used me as a human shield!"

She shrugged innocently, replying with, "But you were the only thing that I could use to defend myself, Mello! You gotta understand!"

With a pout and a roll of the eyes, he nudged her a bit.

"I'll get you for that, just wait," he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

Her laughter died down as she looked back at him, smiling warmly to him.

"But there's one thing I really missed the most when we were still there…" She told him, her laughter gone but the sweetness eminent. "Something I wanna do again for old times sake."

He looked at her and they stared into one another's eyes.

"And what was that?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her.

She blinked a few times, taking in the silence that fell between them, before looking downward a bit at something.

"Put your hand out," she said. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he did what she asked. He held out the tingling hand and waited for a moment, wondering what it could have been. Then, after a few more moments, he watched as her hand slipped into his, just like the very first time, and intertwined her fingers with his. "I really missed doing _this_ most of all."

In that instant, the tingling sensation that had bothered him for months at a time had abruptly stopped, as if it once again felt...complete and whole. Mello blinked once as he finally realized why the sensation had always come around and annoyed him all the time. It had felt empty without Kimi's hand to hold on to every day, just like their days at the orphanage. The memories of how many times they did this came flooding back to him, but there were so many that they all started to blend together into one big montage. Still, the fact that a simply gesture as holding hands could cause something like this surprised him. Slowly, he looked back at Kimi, who was still staring at their intertwined hands as if she was recalling all of the memories they had together. It was then he realized something very important; he finally realized that Matt was right all along. It was rare for Mello to _ever_ admit that Matt was right about anything, but this time he was very serious. He was right when he said Mello loved Kimi, but the blond mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner than later. He knew he loved her simply by looking at her, holding her hand, and watching her eyes shimmer in the sunlight. He knew he felt something whenever he saw her firing off a few rounds of her pistol, but he did not think he would be in love with his best friend after all this time. He felt stupid; stupid for not realizing it sooner, stupid for not paying attention to the emotions that filled his being whenever he saw her, stupid for not listening to what both his mind and heart told him he wanted. However, with the new found information realized, there was no way he was going to allow a moment like this to slip away from him. Not now, not again, and certainly not ever.

He squeezed her hand a bit before bringing both of their hands to their sides, allowing them to hang there. His mind was now working on its own accord, moving Mello's body without his consent - not that he cared much. Confused by his actions, Kimi looked up at her blond hair friend, only to find him staring at her intently with a gaze that drew her in. She continued return the gaze, mesmerized herself by the blue hues she had grown so fond of. Little did she realize that his face was inching closer and closer to hers. Thanks to his mind finding this new found information, Mello was unable to register what he was doing himself until it was too late. Moments later, he found himself closing his eyes before placing his lips gently against hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss that went right over his head. He could tell that she was just as surprised as he was to find that he was actually kissing her, yet made no motions to push him away. For a moment, he contemplated pulling away; he thought about breaking the kiss, look into her eyes and see what her reaction was in case his mind pulled the biggest mistake of his life. However, even though he thought about it, something prevented him from doing so. For starters, it was his free hand that slowly and unconsciously moved to the back of her neck, keeping them both in the sweet embrace of the kiss. Not only that, but it was also Kimi's free hand that mimicked his actions. In other words, she was kissing him back, and deepening the kiss no doubt about that. He was not sure as to what to do - keep it going or just break it off completely - but that decision was made without him having to ask.

She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her at a slow rate while burying one hand in his blonde locks, before pulling him with her to an unknown destination. He did not open his eyes to figure it out as he wrapped his arms around her and simply followed suit without question. Little did he know she had absolutely no idea where she was going, that is until she felt her legs hit something familiar to her. In an instant, she pulled him backward and fell onto something soft. It registered in both of their minds what it was; the damn couch, of course. Before it could go any further than it probably had, though, he felt Kimi break the kiss suddenly, but kept her arms securely around his neck and her hand in his hair. Their lips still brushed against each other as they tried to regain the breath that was lost, yet neither made the attempt to kiss the other. Instead, they just stared into one another's eyes, trying to rack their minds as to what just happened between them. Kimi's face appeared to have turned into a scarlet red, clearly flushed out of embarrassment; it was something Mello found…utterly adorable.

"Where…the Hell did that come from…?" She asked breathlessly with a small smile gracing her lips.

He stared into her slightly hazy green eyes before smirking; they were clouded in something he recognized, and he was sure as Hell he had the same look in his eyes.

"I…don't know," he responded truthfully, "but I'm sure as Hell glad I did it."

She blinked with confusion, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Why is that…?" She asked as the two moved to sit on the couch. She unwrapped her arms around his neck, but moved one arm around his thin frame. Mello did the same thing, wrapping one arm around her frame and pulling her toward him while moved his free hand to hers, lacing his fingers together like they had moments ago.

"Kimi, I'm gonna be honest with you right now," he said as he looked at their entwined hands, "but you've been on mind a lot since you came back several months ago." His smirk became a smile, "For some reason, my hand just had a mind of its own and declared himself lonely without you. As fucked up as that sounds coming from someone like me, it's true..."

She looked at him strangely – eyebrows furrowed and gaze confused beyond belief – but continued to smile nonetheless.

"You've got something going on in that head of yours, Mello," she said. Then, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, which turned pink on contact while he glanced away as if he did not want to blush in front of her, trying to appear more manly but failing miserably. To her, he looked...cute, for lack of a better word. "But that's what I like about you."

He smirked triumphantly.

"What can I say," he said, looking back into her eyes. "I'm irresistible…"

She rolled her eyes; she found that hard to believe.

"You _wish_ you were irresistible," she giggled.

Mello gave her a look, raising his eyebrow.

"You know you can't resist me, Kimi," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as well.

"It seems I could say the same for you," she responded, blushing as she remembered the recent events between her and Mello. "But I can resist you if I wanted to."

His smirk grew. _The perfect time to mess with her_, he thought. _Consider this payback for using me as a human shield!_

"Is that so?" Her face turned confused by his question as he looked away from her innocently. "Well, I think that kiss was good enough for me." From the corner of his eyes, he noticed her face change from confused to pissed, as if she were actually trying to resist him but failing miserably. "I think I'll be good for the rest of the day…" Her eyebrow twitched. "Maybe the week…" It twitched again as he looked back at her. "Or maybe-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his, placing her hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss further. Since it was half expected, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms securely around her as she pushed him back, forcing him to lie on the couch just as she was before. He smirked in the kiss, finding it hysterical that she was no longer resisting him like she had wanted. "Told you I'm irresistible…" He said in between kisses.

"Shut the fuck up, damn it," she responded. "You're just teasing me..." He chuckled a bit before deciding to try his luck again, lightly licking her lips, making her tense a bit in response. However, it failed miserably since she smirked in the kiss and again attempted to resist him by refusing to allow him to do what he wanted, keeping her lips shut. "Told you I can resist you…" She mocked him.

"We'll see about that," he responded as he unwrapped his arms from her waist and slowly began moving up her back and bringing along her shirt and vest. Before either of them could go any further than they wanted to, a familiar gamer untimely decided to disrupte them.

"What…the…Hell…"

Kimi instantly broke the kiss and looked over to see who it was that had spoken, only for her face to flush a dark crimson and her eyes turn wide with embarrassment. Mello, a little ticked that his moment with her was ruined, looked over to find a speechless and dazed looking Matt standing there, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and his game in hand; he did not pause it and even died. He was staring at the both of them and their position, something he would have much rather avoided seeing. Kimi lied on top of Mello, obviously, and she was lying between his legs, hands placed against cheeks. Her face flush with embarrassment at the sight of her best friend catching her in an awkward situation at the wrong time. Mello was under her, of course, with his hands moving all the way up her back, revealing her caramel skin color that was once shielded by her dark blue shirt and black vest. One of his legs was on the floor while the other remained on the couch; in a way, one could say he was in a very relaxed position were in not for the girl lying above him looking a deer caught in headlights.

The blond was giving Matt a small glare, kind of a silent way of saying "Do you mind? We're kinda busy…" Nevertheless, the brown haired gamer ignored his gaze and just stared at the two. Although he did not show it now due to his untimely arrival, he was happy for the two. Granted, he did not expect them to be in the position they were in so soon, but he was still happy. After another moment of the long silence, he took a small drag of his cigarette, speaking three simple words before walking off, words that caused Kimi to bury her face into Mello's shoulder:

"Get a room."


End file.
